Imano, boku no yume Kimi wa
by Saisei Tomoe Gozen
Summary: FINIE [ANCIEN NOM : Tu ne peux rien y changer] Après son combat contre Sasuke ,Naruto se rend compte qu'il comptait plus pour lui que ce qu'il ne le croyais... Malheureusement, il est déjà trop tard... Mais sasuke reviens. YAOI sasuXnaru
1. Chap 1 : Souvenirs

**Titre :** Tu ne peux rien y changer ...

**Auteur :** Moi ! XD

**Genre :** Yaoi , Romance , et j'hésite encors entre drame et fin marshmallow ...

**Couples :** SasuXNaru

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire n'est pas a moi . Les persos non plus . Sinon l'histoire n'en serait pas là xD ( J'ai une vision soudaine de Naru dans le lit de Sasu et Itachi avec Hinata ... )

**Résumé :** Après son combat conte Sasuke , Naruto se rend compte qu'il comptait plus pour lui que ce qu'il ne le croyais .

**Note :** Au début je voullais faire un O.S. ... qui s'est allongé ... allongé ... finalement je fait une fic Je la développerais plus ou moins celon les review que je recevrais ) ( Ben oui si personne lit ma fic ça sert a rien que jla poste . ) Par contre c'est des courts chapitres, sinon en cas ou je continue , j'arriverais jms a tenir le rythme ...

**Note (2) :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents pliz ! çç

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis sur le bord d'un toit, un jeune homme blond pleurait . Ses yeux bleus étaient voilés de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues marquées de cicatrices en forme de moustaches.

Le jour se levait a Konoha, et Naruto avait passé là nuit à déambuler dans le village, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Juste de la tristesse, une profonde tristesse .

Maintenant, assis au bord d'un quelconque toit d'une quelconque maison de Konoha, Naruto se souvenait ...

Dans sa tête , il passait en boucle sa vie ...

Son enfance triste et sombre ...

Puis son integration dans l'équipe 7 , la team Kakashi ...

Son amitiée avec Sakura , et Sasuke ...

Toutes leurs aventures ... Tous ces bons souvenirs ...

Puis ... Le départ de Sasuke ...

Il avait eu mal . Il avait été déchiré de l'interieur. Dans son combat contre Sasuke dans la vallée de la fin, Naruto avait compris quelque chose d'important .

Il tenait a Sasuke ... Plus que comme un simple ami , et même plus que comme un frère ... Naruto aimait Sasuke d'un amour profond et sans bornes .

Il eut mieux fallut qu'il resta dans l'ignorance de ses sentiments .

Après sa défaite, et a son retour a Konoha , il avait été submergé par une tristesse immense . Il avait réalisé ce que le départ de Sasuke signifiait . Il les quittait ...Sasuke quittait le village, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Naruto, qui venait a peine de se rendre compte de son amour, comprit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Sasuke, celui-ci serrait un déserteur, et un puissant ennemi à abattre ...

Naruto avait attendu . Il avait souffert en silence, il s'était entrainé, il avait progressé .

Il avait revu Sasuke, enfin . Mais bien sûr , pas en amis ...

Sasuke était devenu très fort ... Mais il était devenu aussi un disciple d'Orochimaru , un ninja d'Oto no Kuni , un ennemi de Konoha .

L'altercation entre Sasuke et Naruto avait laissé celui -ci vidé. Vidé de l'interieur . Comme si on lui avait pris le coeur, écrasé, réassemblé les morceaux tant bien que mal puis remis plus ou moins a sa place ...

Il avait continué a s'entrainer . Très dur ...

Il avait un peu muri, beaucoup grandi et beaucoup progressé .

Puis il recroisé Sasuke ... Très brièvement .

La team Kakashi , avec Saï pour remplacer Sasuke depuis pas mal de temps déjà, revenait d'une mission plutôt difficile . Tout les membres étaient plus ou moins indemnes, et c'est pour cela que quand ils avaient vu "les traces", ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque de les suivre .

C'étaient les traces d'un combat . Plutôt sanglant, d'ailleurs .

Ca s'était passé dans la forêt, près de Konoha .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon ben voilà ... Review ? Je poste la suite dès que j'en ai au moins une ! .


	2. Chap 2 : Le combat !

Coucou ! Ben voici le chapitre deux .

Réponses aux review (je pensais pas en avoir autant !!!

**Osi-chan : **Merci ! E bien j'ai suivit ton conseil, et j'ai fait un chapitre 2 plus long ! Dis moi si la taille va, comme ça !

**Mikau32 : **Merci Voilà la suite ... Dis moi si c'est toujours bien ! )

**Les Folles Rieuses : **J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review Merci !!!

**Lulu342 :** Lol Ben tu va voir qui meurt dans ce chapitre ! Jte rassure , aucun des deux, sinon il y aurais plus de fic .

**Yumi : **Tiens t'es là toi ? xD Ben merci pour ta review alors ! Pour la suite, t'a qu'a presser Ga-chan ! NA !

**Bonne lecture !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ces fameuses traces commencaient dans une petite clairière ... La team Kakashi avait découvert 8 corps : Ils en identifièrent facilement 3 , grâce a leur manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges . C'étaient des membres de l'Akatsuki. A voir leurs blessures, ils avaient du souffrir ...

Les 5 autres corps étaient également très facilement reconnaissables, grâce a leur bandeau et a leur tenue ... Des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni .

Les traces continuaient ... Jusqu'à un petit lac au pied d'une falaise . C'était visiblement là qu'avait eu lieu le gros du combat . Ils avaient trouvé une quizaine de ninjas d'Oto morts , avec des blessures plus ou moins sanglantes ... puis deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki ...

La team Kakashi s'était aprochée du lac ... et, flottant a la surface, ils avaient découvert les deux derniers morts...

Deux ...

Mais ... L'akatsuki ne comptait-t-elle pas huit membres ? Ils pensaient que le dernier s'était enfui . En fait, ils avait remarqué que ce dernier membre n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa ...

C'est alors qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits de combats . Ils s'étaient approchés, sans bruit, le plus près possible des deux personnes qui s'affrontaient . Ils avaient retrouvé Itachi . Maintenant , qui était ce ninja d'Oto aux cheveux noir, qui lui tenait tête depuis plusieurs heures, selon les traces de combat ?

Le coeur de Naruto fit un bond . Ce n'était autre que Sasuke .

Les deux frères avaient finit par se retrouver , et s'affrontaient pour la dernière fois dans un combat a mort . Ils étaient tous deux mal en point , mais Itachi semblait en meilleure posture que Sasuke .

Naruto avait été pris de panique quand il avait vu Sasuke, tombant de fatigue, se prendre un coup de kunaï dans la poitrine, se faire projetter 4 mètres plus loin, et ne pas réussir a se relever ...

Itachi, haletant , allait porter un coup final , lorsque son frère rassembla ses forces et frappa . Il avait enfonce un kunaï dans la cuisse d'Itachi et l'avait descendu jusqu'au genou, ouvrant une énorme plaie dans sa jambe , qui vacilla, lacha le kunaï avec lequel il voulait porter un coup a Sasuke , et s'effondra. Deux minutes passèrent, pendant lequelles Sasuke, a terre, avait regardé d'un oeil sombre son frère se vider de son sang puis mourir .

Il avait enfin atteint son but ! Il avait tué l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, celui qui avait massacré son clan ...

Un mouvement dans les arbre avait attiré l'attention de Sasuke . Il avait reconnu sans peine la team Kakashi, même de loin ... Le souvenir de ses membres était resté gravé dans sa mémoire .

Mais il ne pouvait s'attarder. Il les regarda un petit moment, puis dit d'une voix neutre :

" J'ai encore des choses a régler . Mais je reviendrai . Et vous aurez des explications et ... "

Il était du côté opposé de la clairière par rapport à son ancienne équipe, et avait disparu sous les arbres ...

Cependant, le vent avait transporté ses derniers mots, qu'il avait du chuchoter ...

" Des excuses ..."

La team Kakashi, Naruto surtout, n'était pas parvenu tout de suite à assimiler ce qui s'était passé . Ce fut Saï , avec sa voix neutre et dénuée de sentiments habituelle, qui avait pris la parole :

" Récapitulons : Votre "pote" Sasuke avait juré de tuer son frère pour venger son clan, pour ça il s'est allié a Oro-baka . Nous venons d'assister à ce combat, que Sasuke a remporté, et il nous annonce qu'il va revenir pour des explications et des ... excuses ? J'ai bien compris ? "

Naruto avait rétorqué d'une voix sèche : "Tais toi, Saï .Nous avons tous très bien entendu et compris . Quant à le croire ..."

Sakura s'exclama : "Moi je le crois ! Après tout, il s'était allié avec Orochimaru pour tuer son frère non ? Maintenant qu'il l'a fait, pourquoi ne pas nous revenir ?Ca serait logique, non ? Nous sommes tout de même ses amis !!!"

Naruto lui avait lancé un regard exaspéré : "De un, ça ne doit pas être aussi facile de quitter Oro-baka, ensuite, qui t'a dit qu'il avait envie de revenir ? Il s'est peut-être fait des amis mieux qu'un bonbon et un réceptacle de démon, chez l'autre cinglé ! "

Sakura , les yeux larmoyants : "T'es un monstre ! Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne ! Tu le déteste et ça te dérange pas qu'il soit parti, au fond ! "

Naruto lui avait adressé un regard méprisant, mais au fond de lui, les mots de son amie le bonbon l'avait profondément attristé . Il s'était crispé : bien sûr qu'il avait envie que Sasuke revienne ! Son amour, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout ... En même temps , il avait un peu peur de cette "rencontre"... Après tout, il devrait lui avouer ses sentiments tôt ou tard, et il appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

Kakashi, qui était une des rares personnes à avoir deviné le "problème" de Naruto, avait compris le trouble de son élève . Il sut aussi que Sakura l'avait blessé . C'est pourquoi il était intervenu : "Ca suffit, Sakura ! Laisse Naruto tranquille ! A présent, allons-y, pas de temps a perdre . Il faut transporter les corps des membres de l'Akatsuki au village , et apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé a Tsunade, ainsi que le retour probable de Sasuke. Elle décidera des mesures nécéssaires ."

Ils s'étaient mis au travail. Ils avaient transporté les corps grâce a un jutsu très pratique pour sceller les objets dans des feuilles d'arbres ( Jutsu de Konoha, donc feuille d'arbre ), qui se pratiquait un peu comme le Justu d'invocation ...

Puis ils s'étaient mis en route . En chemin, Naruto avait tenté de réfléchir calmement a la situation, mais la seule chose qu'il avait put tirer de ses pensées emmêlées était: " Sasuke est revenuuuuuuuuu !!! Ou au moins va reveniiir !"

Heureusement, depuis le départ de l'homme qu'il aimait, Naruto avait apprit a maîtriser ses sentiments, ses expressions et pouvait rester aussi impassible que Sasuke dans n'importe quelle situation .Les autres n'avaient donc pas remarqué son trouble .

Ils étaient arrivés a Konoha, et après un long entretien avec Tsunade, celle-ci leur avair ordonné de prendre une semaine de repos. Pendant toute la semaine, Naruto ne pu rien faire d'autre que de réfléchir . Il n'arrivait pas à manger ni à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit ...

Il venait de passer la soirée et la nuit dehors .

Et maintenant il se trouvait sur un toit, face au soleil levant , à ressasser tout ces évènements ... Quand Kakashi apparut devant lui, haletant .

" Naruto ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Sasuke ... Sasuke est arrivé ! Il .. Il est au bureau du Hokage !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ... De nouveau, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Dans le chapitre suivant le récit de Sasuke ...

Dailleur ce chapitre ben j'attendrais peut être un peu pour le poster ' He oui c'est soit vitesse soit taille des chapitre, sinon j'ai trop du mal ...


	3. Chap 3 : Le récit de Sasuke

-

Coucou ! voici le chapitre 3 , dans les temps ;-)

Merci pour vos reviews !

Elaelle : Merci He bien contente que tu me dise ça, car pour le chapitre 4 vous attendrez plus ! En effet jusque là j'en avais d'avance, mais là je n'en ai plus, et avec la reprise des cours ... Holàlà !

Yumi : Toujours là ? xD ! He bien sache que le temps que j'aurais pu prendre a écrire le chapitre, je l'ai passé a rédiger des questions de français ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! Aller bizoO

Donc voilà comme je l'ai dit a Elaelle, je mettrais surement encors plus de temps pour le chapitre 4 ... Heureusement, j'ai plein de temps le jeudi après midi, donc si vous l'avez pas avant, vous l'aurez surement jeudi ! bizous !

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto et Kakashi se précipitèrent au bueau du Hokage. Juste avant d'y arriver , Naruto essaya de reprendre son calme ... Il avait le coeur qui battait a trois cent a l'heure et les yeux brillants. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire en premier ? Comment Sasuke réagirait ?

Kakashi comprit. Il lui dit : " Naruto ... Sasuke a beau être revenu , ça ne fait pas à nouveau de lui un membre du village. Il s'est allié a notre pire ennemi , Orochimaru , et il a déserté. Il va falloir qu'il nous explique tout ça, mais aussi au conseil de village, qui décidera de son sort .Ca peut aller de la réabilitation au village, ce qui serait le mieux, à... la mort . "

Naruto se calma d'un coup ... La ... Mort ? Il avait attendu si longtemps Sasuke et maintenant , il allait peut être être exécuté ? Pas question !

Il arrivèrent devant le bureau du Hokage en même temps que Sakura, qui avait les yeux brillant et la même attitude que Naruto quelques instants plutôt. Il pénetrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade .

A peine rentrée dans le bureau , Sakura se jeta au cou de Sasuke , qui resta impassible. Kakashi et Tsunade furent les seuls à voir la lueur de jalousie et de colère qui traversa les yeux de Naruto avant que celui ci ne se reprenne .

Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke. Il n'avait pas changé ! Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, il avait grandi . Mais ses magnifiques yeux étaient toujours les mêmes . Puis le blond se tourna vers le Hokage .

Elle avait un regard compatissant que Naruto comprit et qui l'énerva au plus haut point . Il lui dit sur un ton sec : "Alors , la vieille, tu voulais nous voir ? "

Tsunade ne s'offusqua même pas. Si Naruto avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, il n'avait pas au passage apprit le respect. Elle y avait renoncé depuis qu'il avait appelé le conseil des ancien "l'assemblée des vieux schnok ", DEVANT EUX, et qu'ils en avaient ri .

Naruto remarqu'a du coin de l'oeil que sa remarque avait tiré un petit sourire a Sasuke , qui essayait toujours de se débarasser du bonbon , qui elle essayait de l'embrasser sur la joue .

Tsunade pris la parole d'un ton calme. " Sakura , lâche Sasuke. Tu va l'étouffer ! Naruto, si je voulais vous voir, c'était par ce que Sasuke est revenu . J'ai estimé qu'il devait nous raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti. Puis nous jugerons si ça vaut le coup de le défendre auprès du conseil du village .

Tous se tournèrent du côté de Sasuke, qui s'était débarassé de Sakura, qui elle s'était assise a côté de lui, avait repris son air serieux et attendait d'entendre l'histoire .

Naruto, qui affichait une expression neutre mais qui brûlait d'entendre l'histoire du brun, prit une chaise, la retourna et s'assit une jambe de chaque côté du dossier ... Kakashi s'appuya contre le mur et Tsunade s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil .

Sasuke commença : " Déjà je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Cette histoire ne devrait pas être très longue mais elle est dure à raconter pour moi. "

Les autres hochèrent la tête, sauf Naruto qui lança un regard brûlant a Sasuke , qui le soutint . Puis le blond fit un microscopique hochement de tête, qui suffit a Sasuke. Il commença alors son récit.

" Après le combat contre Naruto dans la vallée de la fin, j'étais affaibli mais j'ai choisi d'aller directement a Oto trouver Orochimaru. J'ai couru 4 jours, et 3 nuits. A la fin de la 4ème journée , j'ai atteind Oto... Dans un état lamentable. Il m'a fallut encore deux jours pour trouver Orochimaru. Il a commencé ma formation. D'abord il m'a confié a Kabuto. Celui-ci m'a apprit quelques justus , et nous combattions. Quand j'ai été capable de battre Kabuto, celui-ci m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait plus rien a m'apprendre dans le domaine du combat, et qu'il pouvait me mener a Orochimaru. A partir de là, ce fut lui qui m'apprit presque tout. Kabuto continua tout de même à m'enseigner à soigner mes blessures, juste le minimum. Pendant cet entraînement, j'ai développé seul mon sharingan.

Quand je suis devenu suffisament fort, ce qui m'a pris 2 ans et 5 mois, je suis parti faire des "missions"... Tuer des gens, en kidnapper d'autres... Puis je vous ai vus, et combattus. Après ce combat , j'étais affaibli mentalement. J'ai décider de chercher mon frère pour le tuer. Orochimaru accepta ma demande, et je parti. Il me fallut 3 mois pour trouver le repère de l'Akatsuki, puis avec un groupe de forts ninjas d'Oto, nous avons attaqué. Le résultat, vous le connaissez. Nous avons exterminé l'Akatsuki et j'ai tué mon frère. A partir de là, mon but était atteint. Je devais trouver un moyen de quitter Orochimaru. Une personne, là bas, m'aida ... En fait j'ai eu une aventure avec cette personne. La personne en question devait m'aider a quitter Orochimaru, puis on reviendrais au village. Malheureusement... cette personne a combattu Kabuto , et ils se sont entretués. J'ai réussi à partir, et a revenir ici . Au passage, je ramène deux justu spréciaux, que j'ai volé a Orochimaru, et des information sur lui. C'est tout ."

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle disait et répétait a Sasuke qu'il avait beaucoup souffert, et qu'elle le pardonnait de l'avoir trompé avec cette fille, qui qu'elle soit .Sasuke était assez gêné et repoussait Sakura .

Naruto , Kakashi et Tsunade se regardèrent. Puis ces deux derniers regardèrent Naruto. Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la tristesse qui l'assallait .

Sasuke le remarqua, et se tourna vers Sakura. Il lui dit : "Arrête ! Tu fais de la peine à Naruto ! "

Sakura se tourna vers celui-ci ,puis dit a Sasuke : " Mais il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne veut pas me dire qui il aime mais il aimes les g..."

Kakashi s'étais précipité sur Sasuke et lui bouchait les oreilles, tandis que Tsunade avait pris Sakura par derrière et la bayonnait de sa main. Puis les deux adultes les relachèrent. Kakashi s'adressa a Sakura : "Laisse la vie de Naruto en dehors , tu veux ? "

Sasuke avait un air pronfondément surpris. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui avait, lui, un regard pronfondément exaspéré . Il s'adressa a Kakashi et Tsunade . "Pas besoin de lui cacher. C'est si horrible ? "

Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke : "En fait, ce que bonbon voulait dire , c'est que j'aime les garçons. " Il avait une expression neutre .

Sasuke le regarda, surpris, et lui dit : " Ca m'étonne de toi ! Enfin ! ça ne me dérange pas . En fait ... " Puis il se reprit et se tut .

Naruto, qui avait l'air un peu moins triste, dit à Tsunade et Kakashi : "Vous voyez ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller. J'ai promis a Hina que je l'aiderais à s'entraîner. "

En effet, beaucoup de choses avaient changées au village... Sasuke commençait à s'en apercevoir...

Il demanda a Sakura :" Ca te dit qu'on aille manger des ramens ? Attention, c'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! C'est juste pour que tu me raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé en mon absence !"

Sakura, trop contente, même si ce n'était pas une sortie en amoureux, accepta . Ils saluèrent rapidement les deux adultes et partirent, avant que Tsunade n'ai eu le temps de dire a Sasuke qu'il était sous la surveillance des Anbus pour l'instant ...


	4. Cha 4 : En ton absence

Coucou ! Gomensaï ! Chuis en retard ( 1 jour seulement ;-) ) Mais c'est a coz que le wifi marche pas sur mon PC , donc chuis sur le nordi de ma mère, donc je peux pas me connecter souvent,donc je croisais pas ma bêta qui avait mon chap' ...

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!

**Réponses Aux Reviews (dailleur j'en ai beaucoup , merciiii o ) :**

**Ciaa :** Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que j'ai tout dis ;-)

**Mikau37 :** Merci pour tes encouragements . Je vais essayer d'alonger mes chapitres , mais j'ai un peu de mal .

**Yumi :** T'e là ! Jcrois qu'on peut t'aplaudire, toi qui subit mes « il fo que je post le prochain chap' » , mes « fo que j'écrive mes prochains chap's ! », mes « Jveux rentrer chez moi ! Fo que je m'occupe de ma fic ! » ect a longeure de journée ... MERCI !

**Inuka :** Lol contente que tu aimes ...Retiens toi de prendre sakura comme débouche toilettes pck j'en ai encors bsoin pour la suite ;-) bisous !

**Elaelle :** Ho ! Super déduction ;-) En même temps, je n'écrirais jamais de fics avec mon Sasu chéri en hétéro ! C'est impessable ;-)

**Flore Risa :** Merci Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par un peu rapide ? L'histoire avance trop vite ? Si c'est ça, c'est juste que jveux pas faire trop traîner cette fic ... BizoOox

**Dja-chan :** Merci beaucoup La relation Sasu-Naru evoluera un peu dans le chapitre 5 ... Merci aussi pour ton comm' sur mon O.S. C'était bien mon out premier lemon, mais j'en ai lu plein ... Moi aussi chuis une « incurable perverse » comme tu dis bizoOox

Je réponds aussi a **FLOWER** , pck elle a posté sur mon lemon , et que c'est un O.S. ... Donc voilà, si tu passe par ici : Merci beaucoup ! Et je te prome que c'est mon premier lemon, mais j'en lis a longeure de temps ... Donc voilà !

Bien sûr , big up a ma bêta , **Gaara-chan **! Ses interventions dans ce chap' sont entre parenthèses !

Place au chap" , et bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Sakura marchèrent pendant quelques minutes , puis ils arrivèrent a Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramens , le temple sacré de Naruto...

Ils s'assirent a une table et commandèrent chacun un bol de ramen . Puis Sasuke se tourna vers le bonbon, et sourit :

" Tu as changé ! Tu parais plus mature, tu as grandi... Dis-moi donc ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ! Et le reste de nos amis ? "

Sakura, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le possesseur du sharingan, rougit et se sentie flattée par sa remarque . Elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ...

" Bon alors... Par où commencer... Ben le plus importants : les couples !"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil : Il reconnaissait bien là son amie ! Il sourit, l'encourageant par là à continuer ...

" Donc : Déjà il y a Hinata avec Kiba ! Ils sont trop rigolos ces deux là, Kiba qui dit que des idioties, et Hinata qui rougit chaque fois qu'il lui fait un compliment ou qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime ... Au départ elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour oublier Naruto, et elle est vraiment tombée follement amoureuse de lui ! Ils sont trop mignons...

Euh ensuite il y a Ino et Chouji... Là je dois avouer que ça m'a surprise. Mais je crois qu'Ino a beaucoup mûri, et elle est passée au dessus des apparences. Elle dit qu'elle le trouve "trop mignon". Lui aussi est très amoureux d'elle, ça se voit. C'est un couple fait pour durer !

Ensuite Neji et Tenten ! Ça, quand même, on s'en doutait ! Ils sont mignons mais quand tu les vois s'entrainer ensemble... Tu te jures de jamais les contrarier, ou bien jamais être présent lors d'une de leurs disputes !

Bien sûr il y a Shika et Temari, de Suna No Kuni ... C'est un peu le même genre, sauf que quand ils se disputent, c'est toujours Tema qui remporte : Shikamaru déclare forfait, parce qu'il ne veut pas se fatiguer et que, toute façon, les filles sont "trop galèèèère" " rit Sakura.

Sasuke sourit. Sakura paraissait si épanouie, quand elle parlait de leurs amis.

Sakura, qui avait semblé plonger dans ses souvenirs, se reprit et continua :

"Il y a aussi les senseïs ! Asuma, le senseï de Shika,Ino et Chouji, s'est enfin décidé à se déclarer a Kurenaï ! Je crois qu'elle attend un enfant et qu'ils vont se marier bientôt ! C'est génial ! Et bien sur , il y a notre idiot de senseï ! Alors lui ! Il a fini par déclarer sa flamme à Iruka, mais ce baka lui a dit quand il était soul, ce qui fait que Iruka ne l'a pas cru, et Kakashi, a interprété par la suite celà comme un rejet ! Il a falut que Tsunade, moi et Naruto nous en mêlions pour qu'ils se déclarent enfin, en plein milieu d'une réception importante avec les dirigeants de Suna No Kuni ! Enfin, finalement ça s'est bien terminé, je crois qu'ils sont en pleine démarche d'adoption. " (Note de bêta-lectrice : Aaaaaarf, y'a qu'elle pour écrire qu'il se décrédibilisent en plein milieu d'un réunion XD Enfin a part ça, chuis pour le mariage homosexuel !! è.é)

Sasuke avait eut un petit rire en entendant les mésaventures de son ex-senseï. Puis il demanda a Sakura : " Et toi ? Et Naruto ?"

Sakura rit : " Oh moi, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier ! J'ai bien eu une petite aventure avec Saï, mais nous avons rompu, et nous sommes restés amis ! J'ai déjà renoncé à "t'avoir", mais je pense que je serais "délivrée" de toi quand tu sortiras avec quelqu'un, alors fait vite s'il te plait !" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"En ce qui concerne Naru, eh bien, je sais qu'il est gay. C'est bien tout ce que je sais ! Enfin aussi qu'il aime quelqu'un. Mais sinon, seuls Tsunade, Kakashi et bien sûr Hinata sont dans le secret. Pourquoi Hinata ? Car depuis qu'elle l'a oublié, elle est très a l'aise avec Naruto ! Elle est devenue sa confidente et inversement ! Ils se disent tout ! Étrangement, Naruto garde ses secrets, à elle !"(Parce qu'il garde pas ceux des autres ? Mechant Naru . XD)

Sasuke rit. Il se demandait qui pouvait être l'homme qui avait ravi le coeur de Naruto... Il devait être chanceux ! pensa-t-il, avant de très vite chasser cette pensée dans un coin très très très très éloigné de son cerveau, dans le ventre d'un ours polaire d'antartique gelé sous un glacier, par exemple... (Waaah il en a des choses dans son cerveau Sasu :P)

Il fut ramené a la réalité par Sakura qui lui demandait : "Alors ? Et toi ? Oh je ne te demande pas les détails, si tu ne veux pas en parler, mais... ALORS ? Tu sembles beaucoup plus sociable depuis ton retour, plus épanoui ... Je peux savoir ?"

Sasuke sourit (Euuuh il sourit souvent X) ) devant l'air très curieux mais néamoins timide de son ami le bonbon . Il se dit qu'après tout, il lui devait bien de lui dire un peu ce qu'il avait vécu !

" En fait , c'est plutôt sans interêt ! Je suis allé chez Orochimaru ... Il était très cruel , comme tous les gens là-bas . J'ai subi un entrainement difficile, comme je l'ai dit chez le Hokage, avec d'abord Kabuto puis Orochimaru , mais cet entrainement a porté ses fruits ! Enfin, mon seul ami là-bas , Tenshi Akuma , était un jeune homme comme moi en quête de puissance. Nous avons eu une aventure tout en sachant que nos coeurs étaient déjà pris ailleurs, lui aimait un jeune homme de son village , et moi... (Oui toi...? ç) En tout cas, Tenshi, que j'avais laissé chez Orochimaru pour aller tuer mon frère, est a mon grand regret mort dans la bataille finale, en tuant Kabuto . En ce qui concerne mon changement de caractère... tu sais, c'est mon vrai caractère ! Seulement, lorsque je devais trouver mon frère pour le tuer, je me disais qu'avoir des amis serait une faiblesse ! Donc j'ai été désagréable... Ce qui a plus ou moins marché ! "

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de sourire. Ce sourire avait quelque chose de tendre, d'affecteux . Pas le sourire niais qu'elle avait d'habitude, mais un sourire qui en disait long sur combien elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était heureuse de son retour.

Elle était également flattée par la marque de confiance de son ami : il lui avait raconté, tout de même, une période de sa vie assez difficile, même si cet aspect de la chose était dissimulé par la bonne humeur avec laquelle il racontait son séjour chez l'immonde serpent. Mais Sakura ne s'y trompait pas : son entrainement chez Tsunade l'avait rendue un peu plus perspicace. (Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin...) Elle savait bien quelle douleurs torturaient le brun. Son allusion à un amour caché avait aussi été comprise .

Sasuke repris la parole : "Et a propos de ce baka de Naruto..."

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le baka ? Baka !"(Ooooh c'est méchant ca XD)

Sakura et Sasuke se retournèrent, et se trouvèrent face a Naruto, avec derrière lui Hinata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon ça va , j'ai pas été trop cruelle avec la coupure ! Et avec les couples ?

Enfin en réfléchissant _(Conscience : Tiens, tu sais réfléchir toi ? Saisei : La ferme ! ) _sur ma fic , j'ai trouvé que les caractères n'étaient pas très bien respectés, et même celui du BonBon _(Estomac : J'ai faim ! Saisei : T'a toujours faim ! Il est 5h du mat' alors t'attendra ! )_ changeait d'un chapitre a l'autre... Ben vous avez plus ou moins l'explication pour Naru, il a juste mûri et apprit la patience. Je peux juste préciser que c'est un peu sa tristesse a propos de Sasuke qui l'a fait se refermer, un peu comme Sasuke au début de l'équipe 7. Dans ce chap vous avez l'explication pour Sasu : il a plus besoin d'être renfermé, il n'a plus à se protéger de l'affection et de l'amitié des autres , puisqu'il a atteint son but . Euh pour Sakura... Ben en fait j'ai voulu mettre une pointe d'humour en la martyrisant parce que j'l'aime pas beaucoup, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire elle doit avoir un peu mûri . Son caractère devient un peu complexe : elle aussi souffre en silence . Elle s'est formé une carapace avec son ancienne attitude niaise, mais elle devient sérieuse avec Sasu parce qu'elle voit qu'il a besoin d'un confident, une confidente en l'occurrence. Elle le deviendra sûrement dans les chapitres suivants.

Voilà j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! _( conscience : Mais la ferme ! Ils détestent ! Saisei : ç.ç comme t'es cruelle ... Conscience : Je suis TOI ! mwahahahaha )_

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de faire avancer un peu l'histoire, notamment la relation sasuXnaru ...

Je ne compte pas que cette fic fasse 50 chap's ! Normalement, entre 10 et 20 chaps ... dailleur je veux votre avis !

_Pour cette fic, voulez vous une fin :_

- Bien belle et marshmallow

- Sombre et triste _( pas forcément avec un mort , mais une trahison, un truc du genre ...)_


	5. Chap 5 : Dans l'ombre

**Yoooosh !**

Comment ça va ? Moi bien m...BOUM : La feeeeerme

Bon voici votre chapitre, avec du retard , je sais . désolééééée

Mais j'ai une bonne (ou mauvaise ? ça dépend de ce que vous pensez de ma fic) nouvelle a vous annoncer : Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer dans la suite, il n'y a plus qu'a le taper . Jsuis une vrai sadique ... Enfin jpeux dors et déjà vous annoncer qu'il y a encore deux chap's a ma fic (sans compter celui là) . je sais c'est court , mais vraiment sinon je saurais plus quoi mettre, et puis comme ça jpourrais me mettre a autre choses ...

_RaR ( Nyaaaaaa ! J'ai eu 13 review pour ce chap ! merciiiiii !!! ) :_

**la Fougere :** Merci . Jpense pas faire une fin marshmallow avec plein de poutous, comme tu dis, mais ça devrais être assez joyeux

**inari :** Lol t'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aime, sasuke-kun !

**Yuki-Onna : **Lol euh jpeux faire des papillons stu veux ... Mais ils risquent de se faire destroy par Naru ! çç pov' bêtes !

**tetelle :** Merci ) Ben oui chuis désolée d'avoir autant changé sasuke ... Je l'adore quand il est sombre Mais bon :p Voici la suite ...

**Keyko-san : **Marchiiii . Heu je pense pas que la fin soit dégoulinante de BONS sentiments . C'est une fin sadique pour vous , mes lecteurs (ça mfait drole de dire "mes lecteurs" :-$ ) Ben tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il se passe ... Et pis ça laisse plutôt bien deviner ce que va se passer dans celui d'après '

**Mikau32 : **Jpense pas faire deux fins, désolée . Pck celle que j'ai trouvé m'a fait telement rire sadiquement qu'en envisager une autre maintenant serrait trop horrible ... Et pour ton pseudo ... GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAÏ O désolée , désolée désolée ... Et marchi .

**Dja-chan or nekosan : **Marchi Jme répète gomen ,mais la fin sra pas vraiment marshmallow ... Merci pour ta review . BizOox

**Yumi :** hahahaha toi j'adore te faire mijoter dans le bus le matin : "j'ai trouvé ma fin !" "c'est quoaaaa ?" "jte dirais paaaaaaas mwahahahaha" enfin merci de me suivre et de me supporter tout ce temps . et de me prêter des feuilles en cours de français dailleur la partie que j'avais écrite sur la fameuse feuille va être reportée en partie dans le dernier chap :p Mais tu n'avais pas lu , j'espère ? Enfin jte dois 5 copies doubles et une dizaine de copies simple . Et bocoup de remerciements ! MERCIIII JTDR .

**Coraline :** Merci . Ben écoute voici la suite ... J'ai pas étée rapide , désolée ...

**Edelweiss : **Déjà j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite merci pour ta review jcrois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choz a dire ... (ha si : j'ai eu très peur ...)

**Daphné :** Heu il y aura pas plein d'emmerdes au milieu , mais pour souffrir , ça ... t euh concernant le titre rougit anooo ... Il a aucun rapport avec la fic, en fait :-$ Au début jvoulais que Sasuke ne reconnaisse pas son amur et que Naru lui dise " Je t'aime et tu peux rien y changer" a un moment quelquonque de la fic ... Mais ... tu sais comment sont les perso ;-) ils ont "échappés a mon contrôle" . Mais je pense pouvoir le recaser dans le dernier chapitre ... Ha oui ça y es ! saisei a une illumination Bizooox et merci beaucoup :-)

**Inuka : **Loool Question coupures : si tu souffre djà là tu devrais prtir maintnant avant de souffrir beaucoup ... beaucoup ... beaucoup plus sourire sadique Le sasuXnaru est dans le chap' prochain C'est quand même mon couple préféré ... Et on est quand même sur une fic' SasuxNaru ...Merci pour la review

**Osi-chan :** J'ten veux pas C'est djà bien que tu revienne , merciiii Et encors merci . Et quand tu verra la fin , je pense que tu voudras retourner au tout début . Ou me tuer . Au choix ... xD

Remerciements a ma chère **ga'-chan** ! Si vous voyez des commentaires bizardzédouteux entre parenthèses et en italique , c'est ses "appréciations personnelles" hihi .

Je veux aussi prévenir que j'ai décidé que dans le chapitre suivant ... Il y aura un Lemon . désolée à ceux que cette déssision embête , j'ésspère que ça ne fait pas trop de personnes ... Désolée de pas en avoir parlé avant aussi . Donc dès le chapitre suivant cette fic passe M ... Je ne dirais pas "interdit aux mineurs" ( :-$$$ ) lol mais bon , jdirais "pour lecteurs avertis" ... Jveux prévenir que vous pouvez le sauter, mais que ça raccourcira considérablement le chapitre je pense ...

Bon j'ai plus rien a dire, donc voici le chap' !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto !" s'écria Sakura "Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ? Depuis quand êtes vous-là ?"

Hinata sourit : " B... Bonjour ! Bien merci... Euuh... Nous sommes arrivés au milieu de l'histoire de Sasuke ..." _(Pas indiscrets tu sais... XD)_

Sasuke les observa. Naruto était un peu en avant, semblant exaspéré, et Hinata lui agrippait le bras, un peu derrière lui.

Le brun pris un air neutre et dit "Salut Hinata ! Que faites-vous là ?"

Naruto, irrité, répondit : "Ca se devine pas ? On vient manger ! A moins qu'on ait pas le droit de manger dans l'espace du grand Sasuke Uchiwa ?"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : gné ? keskispass ?

Ce fut Sakura qui prit sa défense : "Naru, tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu , là ? Il t'a rien fait que je sache..."

Naruto tiqua : "Ah oui, RIEN FAIT ? A part avoir déserté Konoha pour s'allier a ce serpent débile, s'être comporté comme un salaud, et revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Il y a des choses qui se pardonnent Sakura, d'autres non ! Il a fait beaucoup de mal en partant et il revient comme si tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait redevenir le héros des filles, le rival des mecs, et qu'on oublie sa trahison... Eh bien moi pas ! "_ (J'trouve ca un peu zarb sur le coup, il est tout content qu'il soit revenu et maintenant au moins une heure apres il tilte qu'il s'est mal conduit... Ptet que Naru a eu un peu d'mal a réfléchir sur le coup j'le comprends )_

Après ça, Naruto sortit du restaurant. Sakura le suivit du regard, et Hinata regarda Sasuke. Elle aurait juré voir un éclat de douleur dans ses yeux.

Hinata courut rattrapper Naruto, et de loin les deux autres les virent échanger quelques mots. Alors ils virent Hinata prendre la main de Naruto et le serrer dans ses bras. Ils semblèrent encore échanger quelques phrases, puis Naruto partit de son côté et Hinata revint vers Ichiraku. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à leurs côté et commanda un bol de ramens.

Enfin, une fois sa commande passée, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et Sakura qui ne l'avaient pas quittée du regard, un regard d'ailleurs assez surpris.

"Euuuh... Désolé... Naru n'était pas dans son assiette. Euh... Je crois que... Mhh... Il avait besoin de... Se reposer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il est parti faire."

Sasuke réfléchit un instant en regardant la brune aux yeux blancs.

"Hinata, tu sais pourquoi il m'en veut autant ? Enfin, je veux dire... Je peux comprendre : il m'en veut d'avoir déserté le village... Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Naruto, toute cette colère..."

Hinata le regarda à son tour attentivement, son regard devint serieux et un peu triste... Elle semblait moins timide, quand il s'agissait de parler de Naruto.

"Sasuke, si tu savais... Il y plein de raisons qui poussent Naruto à t'en vouloir autant. Ta désertion l'a affecté plus que tu ne le penses, laisse lui le temps de réaliser, et de se calmer. Il faut qu'il analyse la situation avec calme pour se s'apaiser, et pour l'instant il n'a pas assez d'éléments et trop de tristesse et de colère pour le faire."

Ce fut le sérieux de la jeune fille et sa complète absence de timidité qui firent comprendre à Sasuke, en plus du discours qu'elle avait énoncé, qu'il devait y avoir des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Des choses importantes.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis le bol de ramens qu'avait commandé Hinata arriva. Elle mangea silencieusement, écoutant discrètement la conversation que Sasuke et Sakura avaient reprise. C'était en grande partie un topo de ce qui s'était passé a Konoha pendant l'absence de l'Uchiwa.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, ils réglèrent leur part, puis allèrent chacun de leur côté : Sakura chez le Hokage, Hinata sûrement rejoindre Naruto, et Sasuke... Sasuke décida d'aller s'entrainer.

Il passa toute son après midi a s'entraîner. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il faisait presque nuit. Il décida de rentrer à la demeure Uchiwa...

Sur le chemin, il vit Hinata, assise sur un banc . Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Sasuke décida d'aller lui parler de Naruto. Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille. L'entendant, elle se retourna .

"Na... Sasuke ! Bonsoir ! Qu... que fais tu là ?"demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"Bonsoir, Hinata !En fait, je reviens du terrain d'entrainement. Je t'ai vue, et j'ai eu envie de te parler... Mais tu sembles attendre quelqu'un. Tu veux qu'on parle une autre fois ?"

"N... Non ! Viens, assieds-toi. J'ai tout mon temps. " dit-elle en souriant ."De quoi ... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de qui veux tu parler ?" _(Pas la peine de demander tu sais deja :P)_

Sasuke fut surpris par la perspicacitée de la jeune fille. Il eut un sourire et dit : "Je penses que tu as deviné que je veux parler de Naruto"

La jeune brune eut un sourire mais se tut, l'encourageant à continuer.

"En fait... J'aimerais que tu m'expliques sa conduite plus en détails. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je me réjouissait à l'idée de le revoir... Mais il a changé, et il semble m'en vouloir plus que tout les autres... Et ça... m'attriste car je... je tiens beaucoup à lui, on va dire."

Hinata l'observa, puis élargit son sourire. "Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille vraiment énormément. Rassure-toi, il ne te déteste pas... Je crois pouvoir te dire que c'est surtout à lui qu'il en veut, puisqu'il est confus, il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser. Bien sur qu'il tient toujours à toi comme avant, peut-être même plus, mais il ne peut se résoudre à t'accorder sa confiance pour l'instant. Alors il se protège en essayant de t'éloigner par des remarques désagréables et un comportement... stupide ? Je crois que c'est le mot ! Mais ne t'inquiete pas, il tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne pourrais le penser."

Hinata vit défiler plusieurs expressions contradictoires sur le visage de Sasuke : surprise, joie, tristesse, gêne... Il chuchotta finalement : " Sûrement pas comme moi je tiens à lui."

Puis il releva la tête et dit plus fort : "Tu sais Hinata, à toi je peux le dire, et puis de toute façon, perspicace comme tu es, (elle rougit) tu finiras par le deviner... Je tiens à Naruto beaucoup plus que certains ne le pensent. Beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, aussi. Je sais que ça ne me mènera à rien, que je ne devrais pas, que c'est stupide... Mais j'... J'aime Naruto... Pas comme un frère... Mais je l'aime vraiment, tu comprends ? Au début ,quand je l'ai réalisé (après notre combat dans la vallée de la fin) je ne voulais pas le croire, mais finalement... Finalement, je me le suis avoué à moi même... J'aime Naruto. "

Il avait dit les derniers mots sur un ton décidé, comme s'il se résignait .

Au tour d'Hinata d'être surprise, puis joyeuse. Son regard sembla parcourir la place, s'arrêter à un endroit, puis revenir sur Sasuke, qui avait les joues assez rouges pour que ça se voit dans la semi-obscurité, et regardait sur le côté.

Elle sourit. Sasuke se leva... "Sasuke .. "commença-t-elle

"Euh, je vais y aller. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire à Naruto. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, je ne voudrais pas qu'en plus il me rejette ouvertement."

"Sasuke !" cria plus fort la jeune fille. Mais il partit en un grand bond, et dix secondes après il n'était plus là. Elle eut un sourire tendre.

Elle sembla s'adresser à un coin d'ombre quand elle murmura :"Tu les as, tes réponses..."

Un observateur avisé aurait pu voir dans ledit coin d'ombre deux yeux bleus de la même couleur que l'océan équarquillés, pleins de larmes... De joie ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Il était pas très long ... Désolée ... A bientôt pour le prochain chap'


	6. Chap 6 : Comment l'appeller LEMON ?

Coucouuuu !

Me revoilà (assez vite, pour me faire pardonner le retard du dernier chapitre) **_(gniahaha, la faute a qui ? XD)_**, avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En plus il est assez long je trouve...

Donc voilà, heu ... Il y a un _Lemon_... D'ailleurs, ceux qui choisissent de le lire, pouvez-vous me dire comment il est S.V.P. ? Ce n'est que mon deuxième, et quand c'est moi qui écrit j'arrive pas à voir si c'est bien ou pas --". **_(Moi j'confirme que dejà le premier était trop fort, alors j'vous dirait c'que j'en pense a la fin (même si tout le monde s'en fout XD))_**

C'est encore un chapitre écrit à 5 heure du mat' un lundi matin,**_(J'confirme que ca fait peur de voir Saisei-chan le lundi matin qui imite le lapin… :P)_** à croire que c'est a ce moment là que chuis inspirée (c'est vrai en + ... ;-p),en tout cas si il y a des trucs un peu délirants vous inquiétez pas, c'est que j'ai faim (Quel rapport ? vv ... Chuis bizard ... _Mais j'ai faiiiim_ !!! )

RaRs (j'en ai eu telement en si peu de jours . marchiii):

Yumi : Pas la peine de nous geuler dans les oreilles ... Il t'entend pas, il est trop « occupé » avec Sasuke ! Va plutôt faire dodo et guéris vite ! Sinon la pov' Eva va pêter un cable ... Passe aussi voir dans mon profil (clik sur « Tomoe Gozen » en haut a gauche en bleu xD ) et va sur la song fic « là bas » , qui t'es dédicacée ainsi qu'a ga-chan xD bizoOx

Netissi : Contente que ça t'ai plut ! Voilà le chapitre 6, qui est l'avant dernier ...

Keyko-san : mwahahaha ... Naruto, va dire a Ino que de nouvo elle a aucune chance , notre petit géni est casé avec Tema, et si elle essaye de les séparés ... Elle subira les foudres des frères sur-protecteurs mwahahahahaha ( gaara : je ne me sent pas visé ...)

Merci pour ta review !

Osi-chan : Merciiii . Voici très vite le chapitre 6 :-D

Flore-Jade : Oki doki post moi une review au chapitre 6 pour m dire si ça te plaît ...

Dja-chan : Désolée pour ta fin dégounilesque de marshmallosités ... (dommage, j'aimais bien ces mots ;-p ) merchi merchi merchi merchiiii .

Céline : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ...

Toya-chan : Marchiii . Voici la suite ;-p

Inuka : Contete que le lemon te fasse plaisir, dis moi si il est bien T'inkiet' que naruto va lui soter dessus mwarf ! Bonne lecture ;-)

Encors merci pour toutes vos review ! Alors que je n'ai posté de chapitre que samedi !!! MERCIII !

Bonne lecture !

( Cette fois, 'cause mes commentaires débiles, ceux de ma ga'-chan sont en italique GRAS , et les miens selement en italique :-) . )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla difficilement, ayant l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Il se leva, prit une douche rapide, déjeuna, puis alla à l'aire d'entrainement, où il avait rendez-vous avec Hinata .

Tout au long du chemin, il se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou pas. "Ca serait tellement bien si ce n'était pas un rêve..."

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous, et y trouva Hinata , avec un regard qui le remplit de joie : un regard pétillant de malice, qui lui confirma son impression de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Il se jeta sur elle, et la serra dans ses bras, puis la lâcha et sauta dans la clairière, faisant rire la brune. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il perdait son calme, mais c'était pour un bien.

Hinata et Naruto, renonçant à s'entrainer devant l'excitation du blond, s'assirent au milieu de la clairière et commencèrent à concocter un plan pour dévoiler les sentiments de Naruto à Sasuke . Après plusieurs heures à élaborer des plans tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, ils se décidèrent :

Naruto enverrait une grenouille porter un message à Sasuke, lui demandant de venir tout de suite. Et là, le blond lui dévoilerait tout simplement ses sentiments.

Théoriquement, le brun réagirait bien. Dans ce cas, Hinata signalerai par une trille d'oiseau qu'elle les laissait... hum... _Seuls_... (mouarf)

Sinon, le plan B : Hinata, cachée dans les arbres, se jetterait sur lui, ils l'attacheraient, et ne déferont ses liens que quand il aurait consenti à embrasser Naruto. (Ce plan B était bien sûr une idée du blond, qui avait fait beaucoup rire Hinata.)**_(J'préfère le plan B X3)_**

Naruto décida d'appliquer le plan tout de suite, et invoqua une petite grenouille _(Il va pas invoquer l'énorme Gama Bunta juste pour un chtit message !) _Il lui fit répéter le message cinq fois, puis l'adresse trois fois, jusqu'à ce que Hinata le convainque que la grenouille savait sa leçon et qu'il pouvait la laisser partir tranquille.

Dès que la grenouille fut partie, ils allèrent se cacher dans des arbres et attendirent.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : 15 minutes plus tard, Sasuke paraissait, le visage impassible, et s'arrêtait au milieu de la clairière. Il inspecta les environs et ne vit personne.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, et découvrit Naruto, un air _(presque) _neutre sur le visage. Ils se toisèrent.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, je vais y aller directement, tu devrais te tenir à quelque chose..."**_(Muarf, pas con ca… XD)_**

Sasuke le regarda bizarrement. Il fit un pas vers lui. "Dis-moi." Chuchota-t-il. Il était content du changement apparent d'attitude du blond, qui était beaucoup plus gentil.

Naruto ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, Sasuke put y lire de la détermination.

"Sasuke... Depuis longtemps déjà... Je... Je t'aime" **(KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!** **_(Pétage de câble de Gara qui saute de joie dans son humble demeure tandis que le fils de sa mère (autrement dit mon frère (mais je l'ai renié XD)) le regarde avec un air oscillant entre l'incrédulité et le dégoût) C'était la minute blonde d'une brune))_**

Il avait murmuré les deux derniers mots. Mais assez fort pour que le brun l'entende.

Sasuke se figea. Ce fut à son tour de croire rêver. Devant son manque de réaction, Naruto avança, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, doucement, pour les retirer aussitôt . **_(Maieuuuh, j'voulais le plan B mwa . )_**

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Et réalisa : Il ne rêvait pas. Naruto l'aimait...

Le brun ficha ses prunelles noires dans celles bleues océan de l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le blond répondit avec plaisir au baiser, souriant _(c'est possible ça ? sourire pendant qu'on embrasse ? bowf, avec Naru tout est possible !)_.

Après un certain temps, le brun mis fin au baiser, pour embrasser le cou de Naruto, lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et finalement lui murmurer à son tour :

"Moi aussi... Si tu savais comme je t'aime... "

La face du _(beau) _blond s'éclaira encore plus, si c'était possible _(Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? rooooh) _et il réembrassa Sasuke.

Au milieu de leur baiser, il entendis une trille d'oiseau... Le signal. Hinata les laissait tout les deux, seuls... Une petite lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Naruto, signifiant : « J'ai suivit l'entrainement de Kakashi, puis de Jiraya , et ils ont déteint sur moi. » En clair : « Sasuke-je-veux-te-faire-des-trucs-pas-très-catholiques, et-tu-n-as-pas-ton-mot-à-dire!!! » **_(Oulah, mais que va-t-il se passer ? O.o Pas très au courant la Ga-chan naaaaaan XD)_**

Le blond, toujours avec cette lueur perverse _(Quoi ? Qui n'avait pas compris ? lol) **(Euuuuh bah mwa OD Enfin, si vous me croyez a le nez qui s'alloooonge…)** _dans le regard, plaqua Sasuke contre l'arbre le plus proche, et commença à lui suçoter le cou, l'oreille, puis du cou à l'oreille, puis de l'oreille au cou... En gros toutes les parties du corps de Sasuke qu'il avait sous les yeux. **_(Euuuh arf, ca fait beaucoup caaaa 3 Booouh, Ga-chan la perveeeeerseuuuh j'entends tout de suite Saisei XD)_**

Le brun de son côté avait une lueur un peu semblable_ ( Bon-j-avoue-j-ai-lu-les-icha-icha-paradise-de-Kakashi-si-on-essayait-quelques-trucs?) _dans les yeux, et caressait les fesse et le dos de Naruto.

Il se quittèrent un instant pour enlever leurs hauts, et Naruto eut un sourire en voyant toute la nouvelle surface de peau qu'il avait a goûter. Il s'attela à sa tâche sans tarder, tirant des gémissements de plaisir à Sasuke, qui avait une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans les beaux cheveux blonds de son n'amoureux.

Naruto descendit, et arriva à la ceinture du brun, qu'il voulut défaire lorsque des mains l'arrêtèrent.

"Pas... nnnnh... Pas ici !"

Naruto suspendit ses gestes, prit Sasuke dans ses bras et, dans un nuage gris, les transporta jusqu'à chez lui...

A présent allongé au dessus de Sasuke, dans son lit, il reprit ce qu'il avait commencé, et se mit à défaire le pantalon du brun, le laissant en boxer, un bosse bien visible au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Naruto sourit, embrassa le bas-ventre du brun, et, avec les dents, entreprit de baisser le boxer... Qui, une fois enlevé, révéla le sexe dressé du brun aux yeux de l'Uzumaki qui en bavait presque. Mais réservant sa salive pour autre chose, il se reprit et commença à embrasser ce qu'il avait devant lui, à savoir le sexe de Sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus et qui gémissait sous la torture.

"Nhhhh... Naru ... nhhh..."

Le blond eut un sourire tendre et prit son nouveau jouet en bouche, amorçant de lents va-et-vient, qui firent pousser de petits cris à Sasuke.

Le sentant près de jouir, Naruto le lâcha, ce qui fit pousser un cris de frustration à l'Uchiwa, qu'il tut très vite, son n'amoureux ayant remonté pour l'embrasser.

Le lâchant à regret, Naruto présenta deux doigts à Sasuke, qui, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir _(ben oui ça sert les ichi-icha paradise !!!) _les prit en bouche et commença à les lécher, les suçoter, reproduisant la torture que lui avait fait il y a quelques instant le blond, et ce sans le quitter des yeux.

Naruto aussi excité que le brun, récupéra ses doigts, embrassa Sasuke et fit pénétrer un des doigts en lui. Sasuke gémit d'abord de douleur, puis, sous les mordillements du cou et les baisers de son amant, se détendit et gémit de plaisir. Le même manège recommença avec le deuxième doigt, Naruto ayant en plus saisi avec sa main libre son ancienne friandise, et la caressant doucement. Sasuke soupirait, gémissait, criait, demandant plus.

Naruto, n'y tenant plus, se déshabilla vitesse grand V, et remplaça prestement ses doigts par son membre dressé. Sasuke cria. Naruto s'immobilisa, guettant les réactions du brun, qui ne tarda pas à recommencer à gémir et à demander plus, d'un mouvement de hanches.

L'Uzumaki sourit et commença de lents va-et-vient, qui les menèrent tout les deux au comble de la jouissance.

Finalement, dans un râle, Sasuke se lâcha dans la main de Naruto, qui avait continué de le masturber, et Naruto le suivit, àl'intérieur de lui.

"Mhhh... Naruto..." Le blond s'était retiré, et Sasuke se blottit contre lui."La prochaine foie, c'est toi qui sera Uke..." Et sur ces mots qui firent sourire le blond, il s'endormit. Naruto le contempla quelques instants, et ne tarda pas a le rejoindre au pays les mervei...des rêves. _(Je crois que je fatigue -o-")**(Mdrrrr. Mais nooon, faut dire au pays des songes, ca fait plus poétique ! (Ga-chan en pleine inspiration de mots pourris datant du ß- censuré siècle))**_

"Toc toc !" quelques heures après_, (5 heures si vous voulez savoir ! il est donc 14h 30et ils n'ont pas mangé (j'ai faiiiim !), mouarf) _des coups furent frappés à la porte. Sasuke se réveilla dans les bras de Naruto, et mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Se souvenant des événements des heures précédentes, il eut un sourire niais.

"Toc ... TOC ,TOOOOC !!!! " Les coups insistants le tirèrent de sa rêverie, et il décida d'aller ouvrir. Il se leva difficilement, ayant un peu mal au..., trouva son boxer, son jean et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ouvrit. "NAR... SASUKE-KUN ?!?!?!" Devant lui se tenait Sakura, l'air totalement ébahit, et un peu en retrait, Kakashi, un air amusé sur le visage.

Effectivement, la vue de Sasuke ouvrant la porte de chez Naruto ,l'air fatigué et torse-nu _(bave) _avait de quoi entretenir l'imagination. Et ils avaient bien raison, d'ailleurs...

"Mhhh... Salut ...Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, marshmallow-girl ? _(j'ai faiiiiiiiiiim !!! -saisei tu te répètes...) _"

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses garda le silence, méditant silencieusement. Kakashi rentra.

" Salut, Kakashi-senseï. Ca va ? "

"Oui ça va, merci. Et toi Sasuke... ça à l'air d'aller ! Un peu fatigué peut être..." Kakashi eut un sourire narquois, et Sasuke rougit.

Pendant qu'ils avaient cette discussion "passionnante", le bonbon avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre du bel à la chambre dormant _(ça veut rien diiiireuh !)_, mais avant qu'elle eut put immortaliser l'image de Naruto complètement nu dans son lit sur le parchemin dans sa main grâce a un jutsu spécial _(respiiiiire Saisei , respiiire entre les phrases)_, Sasuke était derrière elle, et lui plaçait une main sur les yeux, la tirant en arrière, pendant que l'autre _(main -o-" ) _refermait la porte.

La rose rosit. _(Hum, quelle phrase !) _" Heuuu ..."

Sasuke la gratifia d'un regard digne du mangekyou sharingan...sans sharingan. Elle vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux , du moment où elle avait salit sa première couche depuis le moment présent _( vous voyez ce que je veux insinuer ? )_, pendant ce temps Sasuke s'était retourné vers Kakashi et avait reprit un visage impassible.

"Vous vouliez voir Naruto pour quoi ?"

"En fait on passait le chercher avant d'aller te chercher toi."

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

" Le conseil a pris sa décision a ton sujet, ils vont nous en faire part à (il regarda sa montre)... OUPS... Devais nous en faire part à 14 heures ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà J'éspère que ça vous a plut , n'ésitez pas a reviewer, même si c pour des reproches ...

A bientôt pour le derneir chap' de ma fic' !


	7. Chap 7 : La désision du conseil

Bonjour !

Bon avant tout veuillez m'excuser pour tout ce retard ! Je suis vraiment inexcusable là ! Désolée ç.ç

Ensuite , he bien voilà le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un épilogue , au début c'était prévu, mais j'ai changé mes plans .

_**Merci pour vos review ! Voci les réponses :**_

**Flore Jade :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui je pense aussi qu'il me faut plus d'experience ... D

**Osi-chan :** Merci ) Heu pourquoi l'avv dernier ? Parce que je me lasse très vite si ça dure trop longtemps et que je perd ma motivation, donc les chaputres deviendrais vraiment nuls , et seraient postés a des mois d'intervales chacuns ... ça répond ? )

**dja-chan or nekosan :** Merci beaucoup D Je suis consciente de n'avaoir aucune experience dans ce domaine, donc ça me fait super plaiir qu'il t'ai plut ! Kisu

**Keyko-san **: Marchiiiii D Moi chuis plutôt du genre en avance vu que j'ai étée tromatisée par ma mère toujours en retard , dans mon enfance bouarf . Kiss !

**Mikau32 :** Merci J Tu vas voir, la décision du conseil ... Et pour le lemon, bah vu que j'ai pas d'xp je sais pas trop quoi raconter ... bweu ... biz'

**oOYumiOo :** Avant tout merci énormément ! Et puis ... euh ... dis moi ? Tu m'a pas pris pour une folle ? A chaque foie que jte répondait , je partait dans mes délires ! Je t'explique : jte prennait pour qqn d'autres ... ma meilleure amie dont le pseudo est yumi également (et dont la RalR est en dessous)... --'' désolée pour tout ça , je m'en suis rendu compte que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas rewievé ... Merci encors :-p

**Toya chan :** Lol ) Bien deviné ! J'ai finalement opté pour la fin triste ...

**Tara-chan :** Merci beaucoup ! je ne tue pas Sasuke , mais ça finit mal pour lui ... BizoOx !

**Yumi **: Tu te souviens même plus de ce que tu écris ... Prochaine soirée pyj' , on te laisse dormir pck toi veiller ça te réussit pas mouaaaaaaaaarf ! donc voilà MA yumi D J'éspère que t'aimeras ce chap' ...

**o-Inuka-o :** Merciiiiii ! Désolée pour le fait du « classique » , mais en fait je me base sur ce que g lut , donc c'est un peu normal ... KISS !

**ayumi16** : Merci ! Et désoulée pour la fin, mais ça sera triste ... Enfin après tu peux imagniner ce que tu veux pour la suite !

**Mailannemoon** : Lol merci beaucoup )

--------------------------------

**Bon bah je crois que tout est dit, donc place au chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

--------------------------------

Sasuke haussa cette fois les DEUX sourcils.

"Kuso ! Kakashi-senseï, vous auriez pu faire un effort !"

Il rentra dans la chambre de Naruto qui dormait toujours et se pencha vers le beau blond endormi :

"Naru ... Hé ! Naru !"

"Grmph... Sasuke baka... laisse moi... dormir... rhhhh... zzzzz "

Sasuke eut un tendre sourire.

"Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix !"

Il embrassa doucement Naruto. Celui-ci, bizarrement, se réveilla presto et essaya d'attraper le brun qui recula avant que son n'amoureux n'ait eut le temps de rien faire.

"Raaaah ... Sasuke ... "

"Debout ! Le conseil du village va faire part de sa décision à mon sujet ! On devrait y être !"

Cette phrase sembla motiver Naruto qui se leva d'un bond, attrapa des vêtements, embrassa Sasuke et fila a la salle de bain (qui était directement reliée a la chambre par une porte coulissante) .

Sasuke sorti de la chambre quand des bruits d'eau commençaient à se faire entendre. Il sourit aux deux autres, qui avaient suivi la scène par la porte ouverte, et qui avaient un air hyper surpris (et choqué, j'vous rappelle que Naru est tout nuuuuu !) pour l'une, amusé et attendri pour l'autre.

Le brun alla préparer du café, puis alla se doucher une fois Naruto sorti.

" Salut, Kakashi-senseï, Sakura-chan ! Comment ça va ?"

"Bien ..." répondirent les deux autres. (Gnyahaha, la conversation de oooouf (eh oui, Gara la casseuse d'ambiance est toujours laaaaaaa )

Naruto, pas du tout gêné du fait que les deux autres membres de son équipe l'aient vu embrasser Sasuke (et se promener nu ! baaaave) (Calme-toi Saisei, ca va faire tache XD), se servit une grande tasse de café.

Sasuke sortit de la douche et fit de même. Une fois les cafés bus (Ils sont si importants les cafés ? O.o) et Sakura remise de ses émotions par une petite baffe de Kakashi (juste pour la réveiller, ne !)(Mouahaha, bien fait pour ta gueule ! Oups… X), ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le conseil du village.

" Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes en retard"

Sasuke s'inclina, jetant un regard en coin à Kakashi qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

"Veuillez m'excuser." Dit simplement le brun.

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer ..."

"Ca s'annonce mal ..." pensèrent Sasuke et Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiwa , après votre désertion du village de Konoha pour rallier notre pire ennemi Orochimaru, votre combat contre des ninjas de Konoha durant lequel il a été prouvé que vous aviez parfaitement le contrôle de vous même, après avoir pris en causes les missions effectuée pour le village de la feuille et l'assassinat de l'Akatsuki... Après avoir examiné la tête d'Orochimaru et n'avoir pu faire aucune expériences du fait du jutsu apposé par vous ..." (Gné ? La tête d'Oro ? O.o)

Sasuke tira une drôle de tête après cette tirade... Puis se reprit pour entendre la suite.

"Le conseil des anciens, ayant pris connaissance de tous les éléments et les ayant longuement débattus, a pris la décision ..."

Un goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Sasuke ... Il regarda ses compagnons présents : Naruto et Sakura croisant les doigts et fermant les yeux, récitant sûrement une prière silencieuse, Kakashi parcourant l'assemblé du regard... Il fit de même. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Tsunade, au fond ... Un air ... Désolé sur le visage.

" De vous refuser la réhabilitation au village."

Sasuke eut un coup au cœur. Il leva la tête vers l'ancien, puis ferma les yeux et la rabaissa. Le silence était complet dans la salle.

Le brun se leva et commença à partir. Mais Naruto s'était levé, et lui avait attrapé le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasu... C'est une blague..."

Il se tourna vers les anciens, des larmes dans les yeux.

" Hein ?"

"Naruto ..." Sakura et Kakashi avaient parlé en même temps. Sasuke se contenta de se tourner vers Naruto et de le regarder.

" Naruto, c'est pas une blague. Je vais devoir partir maintenant."

"Mais... Non... Ils peuvent pas... Non ... NON !"

Il se tourna d'un coup vers les anciens, un énorme chakra orange l'entourant.

Il fonça vers la personne la plus proche, à savoir l'ancien qui avait prononcé le verdict, (comme de par hasard…) sorti un shuriken et, hurlant de rage, s'apprêta à le frapper.

Sasuke se plaça devant le blond, et arrêta son bras. Le chakra orange disparut d'un coup, et Naruto, en larmes, tomba dans les bras de Sasuke.

"Sasu... Ils ont pas le droit ... Non... Ils peuvent pas... Non ! On vient juste... Je veux pas..."

" Chhhh... Si, ils peuvent...Ils ont le droit puisque ce sont les chefs... Moi aussi ça me fait mal... Mais je dois partir..."

"Alors... Laisse-moi venir avec toi !"

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un sourire triste.

"Tu peux pas... Tu as Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka et tous les autres... Tu dois t'entraîner pour devenir Hokage ! Tu l'as promis..."

"Mais... "

"Chhhhh..."

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto (devant le regard horrifié de ces saletés de p'tits vieux), puis se leva et parti, sans saluer les anciens.

Naruto tomba à genoux et pleura. Kakashi et Sakura s'approchèrent de lui, le relevèrent et partirent comme Sasuke, à savoir sans un regard pour les anciens qui les regardaient d'un air hautain, certains d'avoir fait le choix parfait et allant de soi pour le village.

Sasuke, arrivé hors du bâtiment, sentit les larmes qu'il avait retenues perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il courut jusqu'à chez lui, regroupa le peu d'affaires qui lui restait. Il sorti la photo de la team 7 de son cadre et la glissa dans sa veste, puis il enleva son bandeau et le cacha sur lui, sachant que si on le voyait avec on lui retirerait.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie de village, où était déjà réunie la team 7, Hinata qui avait croisé Naruto, et la moitié du village, comprenant leurs amis des autres équipes et quelques villageois peu connus de Sasuke. (Eh beh il a des amis )

Naruto et Sakura pleuraient.

Sasuke se dirigea vers Sakura en premier.

" Sakura... Tu vas pouvoir m'oublier, non ? Je suis avec Naruto et en plus je pars ... Je t'en prie, trouve-toi vite quelqu'un que tu aimes et réciproquement, et vis heureuse... Tu es une si bonne amie, Saku..."

C'était la première fois qu'il appelait ainsi le bonbon, qui sécha ses larmes et le regarda dans les yeux :

" Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous oublier, ok ? Je t'en prie..." Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue, la dernière avant des années.

Elle sorti un collier avec une sorte de petite boule en guise de pendentif. Elle l'ouvrit, puis se coupa une mèche de cheveux avec son chakra, et la mit dans le pendentif.

" C'est pas juste pour m'amuser... Vu que je suis médic' nin, ils ont une vertu guérisseuse..."

Sasuke l'embrassa sur le front.

Il se tourna vers Kakashi.

" J'ai été heureux de t'avoir comme élève, Sasuke Uchiwa."

Il se pencha pour le serrer contre lui. Au passage, il lui mit un parchemin dans la poche et lui chuchota :

"Mon cadeau ... Un jutsu de foudre super puissant, qui peut faire tomber assez de foudre pour détruire n'importe quoi..."

"Merci, Kakashi senseï " dit Sasuke en s'écartant de lui.

Enfin, le brun se tourna vers Naruto, qui avait cessé de pleurer.

"Naruto... "

"Je veux pas que tu partes..."

"Tu ne peux rien y changer..."

"Sasuke, j'ai compris, tu dois partir et tout... Mais je t'en supplie , ne m'oublie pas ... Je vais devenir Hokage, et... tu pourras revenir au village ! Je te le jure..."

Une unique larme coula sur la joue du blond, que Sasuke arrêta avec le pouce.

" Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, baka ? Je t'aime à la folie... Mais tu ne dois pas devenir Hokage pour moi, mais pour toi. N'oublie pas ton rêve..."

Il l'embrassa doucement, mettant tout son amour dans ce dernier baiser.

Puis il partit, franchissant les portes du village, il se retourna une dernière fois, fit un signe de la main. Il sauta et disparut dans les arbres...

Naruto tomba à genoux, et chuchota :

" Imano, boku no yume... Kimi wa "

OWARI

--------------------------------

Note : Imano, boku no yume... Kimi wa A présent mon rève c'est toi .


	8. Une petite Note

_**Coucou !**_

_**Petite note pour dire que j'ai écrit un épilogue, que je publierais sans doute ce soir ou demain !**_

_**C'est un truc asser court, sans RaR , tout simple, juste pour pas rester sur un drama pour ceux qui aiment pas ;-)**_

_**Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire, ni de reviewé ... (mais je ne vous en empèche pas n.n )**_

_**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews tout au long de ma fic ! J'en espèrait pas autant D**_

_**Bisous !**_


	9. Epilogue : Tout est parfait

**_COUCOUUUU !_**

**_Voilà l'épilogue, avec un jour de retard n.n  
_**

**_Donc voilà, gros bisous a tous (enfin "toutes" plutôt , je pense pas qu'il y ait des mecs...) !!!_**

**_Bonne lecture ;-)_**

---------------------------------

Epilogue : 8 ans après

" Jurez-vous de toujours protéger le village, et de mettre votre vie en jeu pour lui et ses habitant si nécessaire ?

- Je le jure."

Le jeune homme blond en habit de cérémonie, d'environ 25 ans, avec des yeux bleus azur et des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur les joues se mordit le pouce, et apposa son nom en dessous de celui de ses prédécesseurs.

" Naruto Uzumaki, par les pouvoirs du conseil,vous êtes à présent Hokage du village de Konoha ."

Naruto eut un sourire.

Il s'inclina devant le conseil, et déclara à l'assistance :

" Bien !"

Naruto eut un immense sourire...

"Mon premier acte en tant que Hokage est de dissoudre le conseil. Dans la semaine qui suit, de nouveaux membres seront désignés. "

Les membres du conseil, s'y étant attendu, poussèrent des soupirs de résignation, et posèrent leurs insignes, symbole de leur pouvoir, devant le nouveau Hokage.

" Bon. Mon second acte en tant que Hokage est de retirer l'à présent EX-déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa du bingo book !"

Dans l'assistance, un dizaine de personnes applaudirent et poussèrent des cris de joie .

Tenten dans les bras de Neji, qui avait une main sur le ventre rond de sa femme, Ino dans ceux de Chouji, avec sur leurs genoux leur fille, Hinata et Kiba, avec les deux jumeaux aux yeux blancs dans leurs bras, puis Temari et Shikamaru, venus bien entendu de Suna pour l'occasion, leur fils sur les épaules de Shika , et bien sûr Sakura ,avec son gros ventre, dans les bras du Kazekage de Suna, Gaara , qui lui tenait leur premierr fils.

Derrière, tous aussi joyeux mais un peu plus discrets, les senseï, comprenant Asuma et Kurenaï avec leurs trois enfants et Kakashi qui affichait un grand sourire, aux côtés de Iruka pleurant presque de joie, leurs deux fils (adoptés) à leurs côté, souriants .

Puis tout ce petit monde se précipita vers Naruto pour le féliciter, et une fois qu'il eut été serré dans les bras de chacun de ses amis, ils se précipitèrent à table...

Ilsfirent la fête une bonne partie de la nuit, puis le nouveau Hokage se retira dans son bureau. Regardant par la grande baie vitrée surplombant la place de Konoha plongée dans l'obscurité, il sourit et dit, plus pour lui même :

"Maintenant... Maintenant il ne manque plus que toi, mon amour ..."

Une voix grave le fit se retourner, pousser un cri de surprise mêlé de joie, et se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui lui avait chuchoté :

"Alors tout est parfait !"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Eeeeet voilààààà ! Un très court épilogue pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les fins tristes !_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !_

_**Message de Ga-chan :** Mouahahaha, en voila une fin que j'attendaaaaaais DDD (oui, oui je sais, j'adore quand tout fini bien (Bah quoi ? 'Vouliez pas qu'y meure tant qu'on y est ? è.é))_

_N'empêche que ca fait plaisir une fin comme ca, j'ai été contente de la corriger_

_A une prochaine j'espère D (Comme ça je pourrai encore casser l'ambiance avec mes commentaires pourris XD)_


End file.
